The present invention relates to the repair of ground areas planted with grass.
If a turfed racecourse or equestrian training ground is considered by way of example, it is well known that after a number of races have taken place, or after a training session, the turf is found to have been damaged by the horses' hooves, which will have made holes in the turf.
In order to restore the condition of the racecourse or training ground (referred to herein, for convenience, as "the course"), it is usual to employ ten, fifteen or even twenty people for repairing the holes, each person being provided with a tool in the form of a long-handled hook, known as a hoe or mattock.
The present invention aims to make this type of operation faster to carry out.